memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Concussion
A concussion was a common injury characterized by a loss of humanoid brain function as a result of a trauma. One of the symptoms was ringing in the ears. ( ) In 2152, Commander Charles Tucker III suffered a mild concussion when was damaged during the destruction of Paraagan II, but Doctor Phlox believed that he would be fine. ( ) That same year, Ensign Hoshi Sato suffered a severe concussion when was struck by a Romulan orbital mine. She eventually made a complete recovery, but was eager to return to her post, even before Phlox had finished treating her. ( ) In 2153, Jonathan Archer suffered a concussion after being struck by a spatial anomaly but made a complete recovery. ( ) In 2267, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott was thrown against a bulkhead of the , causing a concussion for which he needed rest. ( ) In 2367, Jono was found to have a low-grade concussion, sustained at some point while engaging in the Talarians' rough-and-tumble games. ( ) Soon after, Doctor Beverly Crusher found no indication of a concussion to explain the loss of Deanna Troi's empathic abilities. ( ) In 2368, Soren suffered a concussion when the Magellan suffered an inertial damper failure and she was thrown across the shuttlecraft floor. ( ) In 2369, Tahna Los came aboard Deep Space 9 with a minor concussion after his scout ship was destroyed by a Cardassian warship. ( ) According to Doctor Julian Bashir, the illusory Jadzia Dax had a "nasty concussion" after she knocked her head on a console. ( ) In 2370, Jean-Luc Picard was concerned that Voval might have had a concussion following the crash of the Iyaaran shuttle. ( ) Soon after, Bashir found that Melora Pazlar had suffered no concussion following a fall. ( ) After shifting into an alternate quantum reality that year, Lieutenant Worf had suffered a concussion after being hit over the head in a Bat'leth competition that he had won in the prime reality. Doctor Crusher recommended vertazine to treat it. ( ) In 2371, The Doctor, having just been activated, casually diagnosed an injured crewman as not having a concussion and for him to be cleaned up to resume duty. ( ) Later that year, Tuvok received a concussion following a Komar energy discharge. ( ) Also that year, in a malfunctioning holoprogram, The Doctor visually diagnosed a holographic Kathryn Janeway as having a concussion. ( ) Soon after, Dax was dealt a severe concussion on the by a Changeling . ( ) In 2372, Captain Benjamin Sisko received a concussion when the Defiant came under attack from a Jem'Hadar warship. ( ) Also that year, Keiko O'Brien received a concussion when she was thrown against the bulkhead of the . ( ) Soon after, Teirna came aboard Voyager with a concussion among other injuries. ( ) In 2373, Arridor and dealt Ensign a blow that left him with a severe concussion. ( ) Later that year, Neelix received a moderate concussion in a plasma explosion. ( ) Soon after, Neelix was diagnosed with a concussion while trying to aid a Nezu planet being bombarded by asteroids. ( ) A short while after, Tom Paris suffered a mild concussion when his head struck the side of the while trapped in an astral eddy. ( ) In 2374, was beamed aboard Voyager with a minor concussion. ( ) In 2375, Paris told Samantha Wildman she had a minor concussion following the crash of the , though he was understating the extent of her injuries. ( ) In 2376, B'Elanna Torres suffered a mild concussion in a vision she experienced following a near-death experience. ( ) Later that year, Chakotay was dealt a severe concussion aboard the Flyer due to shock waves from a dark matter asteroid colliding with a graviton ellipse. ( ) In 2378, while playing the role of the EMH in The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free, Paris treated Lieutenant Marseilles' concussion. ( ) Sometime later that year, Paris was concerned that Joe Carey might have a concussion after being assaulted the natives on an unidentified planet, but was prevented by from treating him with equipment from his medkit. ( ) External link * Category:Medical conditions